Contemporary dishwashers include a tub defining a wash chamber within which is provided a rack for holding dishes. Typically, there is an upper and lower rack or basket for supporting soiled utensils within the tub. A pump is provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. Rotating spray arms are typically positioned beneath each rack and are supplied liquid from the pump, which effects the rotation of the arm as it is sprayed onto the rack.
One problem associated with contemporary dishwashers is that the utensils may not receive uniform wash treatment depending upon their positioning within a rack in the dishwasher. The rotating arms rotate in a plane about a vertical axis and define a circular outer periphery of the wash arms wherein the majority of the wash liquid is sprayed. The racks tend to be rectangular, which results in the corners of the racks lying beyond the outer periphery where they receive a less uniform wash.